For Your Entertainment
by ChaoticMistress
Summary: "W-what the hell do you think you're doing—?" he asked, but was quickly silenced when Rouge placed a single finger over his mouth, a wolfish grin plastered over her face and a dangerously flirty glint in her eye. "Hush, it's not like I'm gonna bite..." she breathed out, before placing a single kiss on his lips. ONE SHOT, SHADOUGE. Rated-T


**A/N:**Hello my peeps! Sorry for my improper grammar but right now I'm too lazy to ask LBTDiclonius to beta-read my story. Lol, anyway I hope you like my first attempt of a song fic-although, I'm rather convinced that it sucks. :

**Disclaimer:** As you can see I don't own Shadow or Rouge-why else would I be posting it here? Nor do I own _For Your Entertainment, _if anything I just thought the song suited Shadouge and knowing me I just HAD to write this! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Shadow." a familiar voice greeted, managing to successfully break the ebony hedgehog out of his musings. A large grin plastering her gorgeous features, "I see that you're busy stargazing, am I right?" she asked, the bat's question causing him to scoff in mock annoyance.

_So hot_

_Out the box__  
__Can we pick up the pace?__  
__Turn it up,__  
__Heat it up_

"What is it this time, Rouge?" he asked, albeit in a rather disinterested fashion. Not wanting to bother to turn around and face her, but his fellow G.U.N member already knew that she didn't need to see his face in order to sense the growing smirk that was about to appear on his face.

_I need to be entertained_

"Tsk tsk, is this how you treat your partner in crime, Shadow?" Rouge chastised, wagging her gloved finger in a joking matter, "I would've thought that you had better manners than that!"

"And since when did I ever have manners?"

_Push the limit__  
__Are you with it?__  
__Baby, don't be afraid_

"Hm, well now that you think of it..." Rouge started out coyly, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. " You never really knew how to treat such a fine lady such as myself, but then again—I was never easy to please in the first place."

Now, that caught his interest. Rouge hard to please? Was she trying to imply something?

_'Yeah right,'_ he thought, forcing those vulgar thoughts out of his mind. _'Like I'll ever know what goes through that bat's mind. For all I know, she might just be talking about how all those materialistic objects of affection aren't up to her expectations.' _But despite what he told himself he couldn't help but entertain the idea of what the ivory bat meant by "never easy to please". Of course, it wasn't in a perverted sense—Shadow was never the one who actively seeked out sexual gratification, nevertheless from his own partner.

Plus, he cared too much about his solidarity than to waste so much time and energy on such trivial things.

_I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby__  
_

She wasn't sure what to make of the sudden silence that was occurring at the moment. But she decided not to hold it against the brooding hedgehog, after all, just about everyone knew that her partner was never the one to keep up conversations. So, instead she decided to admire the million of stars that twinkled brightly against the moonlit sky, wanting to indulge in the rare moment that transpired between the two of them.

She sighed, it was almost romantic.

_Let's go__  
__It's my show__  
__Baby, do what I say__  
__Don't trip off the glitz__  
__That I'm gonna display__  
__I told ya__  
__I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed__  
__Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name__  
_

"Shadow," Rouge began hesitantly, pausing momentarily as she questioned on whether or not she should continue. "D-do you miss Maria?"

_No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart__  
__There's no way you'll ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over_

Upon hearing her question, Shadow's ears immediately perked up almost as if doing so would change her words. Scowling in confusion, Shadow uncrossed his arms and turned around in order to face his comrade. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, drawing out his words slowly and deliberately.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
__'__Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for your entertainment__  
_

Gulping down the large lump in her throat, she decided to man up and voice her question once more. "Do you miss Maria?" she asked once more, the conviction in her voice was weak but her determination to know prevented her from backing out now.

"Why would you want to know?" the red and black hedgehog inquired, suspicion and anger beginning to bubble up in the pit of his belly. Was she so inconsiderate of his own emotions, that she would just ignore his feelings on the entire matter, in order to satisfy her own curiosity?

_'Goddammit,'_ he thought, _'My past isn't any of her goddamn business!' _

But than again, nobody else ever bothered to ask him about how he felt. Plus, it wasn't like telling the closest thing to what he had as a friend was necessary a bad thing. Right?

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
__'__Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet__  
__Well I'm about to turn up the heat__  
__I'm here for your entertainment__  
_

Noticing that her spiky friend began to tense up underneath her gaze, she sighed, placing a single hand on her hip and and another to cradle her forehead. _'Jeez, all I wanted to know was whether or not he missed Her...it wasn't like I'm asking about whether or not he's a virgin!' _

Why couldn't he just get it through his thick skull that all she wanted was nothing more than to help?_  
_

_It's alright__  
__You'll be fine__  
__Baby, I'm in control__  
__Take the pain__  
__Take the pleasure__  
__I'm the master of both_

Disliking the tense atmosphere, Rouge decided that the best thing to do was to apologize. Even if it meant that she wasn't gonna be getting an answer tonight, "Look, Shadow, I'm sorry that I offended you but—!"

"Yes," he said, interrupting her from continuing her apology.

"What?"

_Close your eyes__  
__Not your mind__  
__Let me into your soul__  
__I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

"Yes, I do miss Her." He confessed, uncharacteristically nonchalant about the slip of information.

_'Since when was he ever alright with telling me stuff like this?' _she wondered, surprised at his sudden admission—not that she was complaining of course, _'Plus,' _she thought, before continuing on with her train of thought, _'It's nice to know that he's finally deciding to open up to me—even if it wasn't a whole lot of info.'_ But, than again that was all she was asking for.

She smiled at the thought.

_No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart__  
__There's no way 'ta ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over__  
_

"You know, what?" she asked, the question more for herself than it was for him. "I've got a little secret of my own!" she stated, grinning slyly at him with a look that didn't bode too well with him.

He frowned, narrowing his non-existent eyebrows in confusion, but he was intrigued at what his companion had to say._  
_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
__'__Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
__'__Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet__  
__Well I'm about to turn up the heat__  
__I'm here for your entertainment__  
_

She moved closer to him, her strides slow but graceful—just what the hell did she have in mind? He asked himself, lost at how to react towards her advances.

_Oh oh…mmmm__  
__Entertainment…__  
__Oh oh…..Oh entertainment…__  
__I'm here for your entertainment…__  
_

She smiled flirtatiously at him, her aquamarine eyes conveying a mixture of emotions that was entirely unknown to him.

_Oooohhh…..__  
__Do you like what you see?__  
__Wooooaaaahhhh…__  
__Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
__'__Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for your entertainment__  
_

She placed a single gloved hand onto touch his chest, causing the male hedgehog to blush profusely at the audacity of her actions.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing—!" he asked, but was quickly silenced when Rouge placed a single finger over his mouth. A wolfish grin plastered over her face and a dangerously flirty glint in her eye.

"Hush, it's not like I'm gonna bite..." she breathed out, before placing a single kiss on his lips.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)__  
__'__Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet__  
__Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)__  
_

"I'm here for your entertainment..."


End file.
